It's over
by Shane Collins
Summary: Crescere è la cosa più difficile della propria vita.


_It's Over_

Appena posato il libro al suo posto, raccolse il mantello dal pavimento e lo indossò per tornare alla sua Casa e mettersi finalmente a dormire. Un'ultima occhiata alla mappa per controllare che Gazza o la sua malefica gatta non fossero nei paraggi e iniziò a correre lungo le scale, sotto gli occhi addormentati dei personaggi dei quadri.

Lungo la strada sentì Pix ridere tra sé e sé e non volle saperne nulla. Gli ultimi giorni di ottobre erano i più pericolosi per gli studenti di Hogwarts, quando si imbattevano nello spirito.

Raggiunta la Signora Grassa, le sussurrò la parola d'ordine e lei borbottando per il fatto di essere stata svegliata a quell'ora improbabile aprì il passaggio consentendo l'accesso alla Sala Comune dei Grifondoro.

La luce dell'aurora cominciava appena a filtrare tra le tende leggere quando Harry entrò nel proprio dormitorio, iniziando a spogliarsi e gettando gli abiti alla rinfusa su una sedia. Prima di coricarsi, però, prese il quaderno su cui annotava i suoi studi notturni e lo toccò con la punta della bacchetta "Compiuto lo studio"

Era riuscito a replicare l'incantesimo che i Marauders avevano praticato sulla mappa, e benché fosse ragionevolmente certo che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scoprire cosa ci fosse scritto sopra, più tardi, quando fosse stato solo nel dormitorio, lo avrebbe nascosto nel doppio fondo magico del nuovo baule che aveva comprato quell'anno a Diagon Alley, per sostituire l'altro oramai vecchio e malridotto.

Quando ancora si trovava nel dormiveglia, poco prima di addormentarsi del tutto, sentì Ron alzarsi e prepararsi per i suoi allenamenti di Quiddicht. Accocolandosi meglio contro il cuscino e sotto le coperte, gli augurò buona fortuna.

Di lì ad un paio d'ore, comunque, dovette alzarsi e se non si fosse sbrigato non sarebbe riuscito a fare colazione. Cominciava a pensare che fosse meglio diminuire un po' le ore di studio notturno in biblioteca, o non sarebbe più riuscito a seguire le lezioni diurne.

"'Giorno Ron... Hermione..."

Per prima cosa si servì di un'enorme tazza di caffè per svegliarsi, desiderando come mai prima d'allora un paio di occhiali da sole Babbani dietro cui nascondere le occhiaie. I suoi amici non aprirono bocca, sapendolo inutile.

Per tentare di alleggerire l'atmosfera non proprio allegra, Hermione sorrise e si rivolse a Ron: "Com'è andato l'allenamento?"

Il ragazzo sollevò le spalle mentre si serviva di una seconda porzione di uova strapazzate e bacon con una mano mentre con l'altra recuperava un paio di fette di pane tostato "E' andato. Anche se non mi va di ammetterlo con gli altri, se quest'anno vinciamo la Coppa sarà solo grazie a un miracolo. Certo..." si mise una forchettata di uova in bocca e lanciò un'occhiata torva al suo miglior amico "...se qualcuno non avesse lasciato la squadra senza motivazioni..."

"Scusate!" Harry lasciò cadere la posata nel piatto e si alzò "Ho dimenticato il libro di Trasfigurazione su in camera. Ci vediamo a lezione" e lasciò la Sala Grande proprio nel momento in cui le finestre si spalancavano per far entrare i gufi del mattino.

Si sedette su una scalinata respirando profondamente, cercando di non arrabbiarsi. Cosa credeva, Ron, che fosse stato facile lasciare la squadra? Non c'era giorno in cui non sentisse la mancanza del Quiddicht, della possibilità di volare con la sua preziosa Firebolt, o dell'esaltante sensazione che lo attraversava ogni volta che stringeva le dita attorno al Boccino d'oro, ma oramai tutto questo se lo sarebbe dovuto dimenticare.

Per lui non era più tempo - se mai davvero era esistito quel tempo, aveva ogni giorno di più la sensazione di averlo rubato alla clessidra della sua vita - per giocare e divertirsi.

Crouch Junior, sotto le vesti di Moody, gli aveva dato l'unico insegnamento che gli sarebbe servito per il resto della vita: _sapere_.

Bisogna conoscere le armi del proprio nemico per poterlo battere. Imparare tutto ciò che fosse possibile apprendere sulle Arti Oscure, qualsiasi incantesimo, pozione o maledizione che fosse riuscito a trovare sarebbe stata un'arma in più da rivolgere contro Voldemort.

E questo perché era stanco. Stanco di vedere le persone che amava cadere sotto gli attacchi del suo nemico e nessuno che facesse nulla per contrastarlo.

Certo, era stato annunciato con squilli di tromba e grancassa il ritorno di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, ma poi? Nessuna squadra attivamente impegnata nella sua ricerca, come se il lasciarlo in pace lo avrebbe dissuaso dai suoi propositi.

Ma lui no. Lui sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontarlo quando fosse giunto il momento, e con le sue stesse armi.

Chiuse gli occhi e si tirò su in piedi, abbandonando i cupi pensieri. Il suono della campanella aveva già fatto svuotare buona parte della Sala e Harry iniziò a salire per raggiungere l'aula di Trasfigurazione.

Quando entrò qualcuno era già seduto al proprio posto, ma Ron e Hermione lo raggiunsero solo pochi minuti più tardi sedendoglisi accanto.

La professoressa McGonagall diede alla classe una borsa di pelle col compito di trasfigurarla in un cucciolo di cane e superfluo sarebbe dire che a metà lezione Hermione già stava giocando con un perfetto cucciolo di cocker spaniel, che Harry avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro se non fosse stato per quelle orecchie un po' troppo somiglianti a dei manici, e Ron... beh, lui dubitava sinceramente che sulla schiena un qualsiasi tipo di cane ci fosse una chiusura lampo.

Non appena uscirono dalla classe, un'ora più tardi, Harry assumette l'andatura da _condannato ad Azkaban_, come l'aveva ribattezzata Ron. E persino Hermione non era entusiasta al pensiero delle successive due ore di lezione; ma d'altronde nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dare loro torto.

L'insegnante di DADA di quell'anno era in assoluto il peggiore che avesse mai varcato i cancelli di Hogwarts. Al suo confronto, persino Lockhart sembrava un esperto.

Hermione aveva avanzato l'ipotesi che quell'incompetente fosse riuscito ad ottenere la cattedra solo perché coloro che davvero ne capivano di Arti Oscure erano là fuori a cercare il Signore Oscuro. Ma ad Harry questa spiegazione non aveva mai convinto.

Nel momento in cui tutta la scuola e i suoi studenti avevano bisogno di qualcuno come Lupin, Moody o un Auror del Ministero, per imparare a difendersi nella guerra che si profilava all'orizzonte, la scuola rifilava loro un mago di infima categoria che la settimana precedente aveva quasi ammazzato una ragazza di Corvonero col suo incantesimo di disarmo.

Si sedette al suo banco sospirando e cercando di non ripensare con nostalgia alle lezioni con Lupin.

La porta si aprì con un fragoroso _SLAM_ e un più che mai tenebroso professor Dryburgh fece il proprio ingresso nell'Aula. Il lungo mantello nero sfiorava il pavimento, svolazzando fra le gambe dell'uomo.

"Miei cari ragazzi" si avvicinò alla scrivania "Ho appreso con piacere da Madame Pomfrey che la signorina Taylor si è del tutto rimessa e che domani potrà essere dimessa" un sospiro sconsolato, mentre osservava "Purtroppo però, questo incidente mi ha anche fatto capire quanto io abbia sopravvalutato le vostre capacità e di come in realtà una nuova fase di studio teorico in questo momento vi sarebbe quanto mai più utile della pratica"

Harry non credeva alle sue orecchie. Quell'idiota dava a loro degli incompetenti incapaci?!

Cercò di controllarsi per non alzarsi e uscire da quell'aula per non entrarvi più come avrebbe voluto fare, ma riponendo la bacchetta e afferrando il libro come se si fosse trattato della cosa più schifosa cui si fosse mai trovato davanti, Harry iniziò a leggere di malavoglia il primo paragrafo del primo capitolo.

Soffocando uno sbadiglio e alzando lo sguardo un momento fuori dalla finestra, si perse nei suoi pensieri. Anche se in verità si concentrò su uno di loro in particolare, che da qualche tempo a questa parte lo assillava.

Si chiedeva quanto ci sarebbe voluto, se fosse doloroso o meno, ma non dubitava che vi sarebbe infine riuscito, perché diventare un _animagus_ era sempre stato un suo desiderio sin dal primo anno. Ed ora più che mai il progetto gli si affacciava alla mente, suggerendogli i mille modi che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per spiare gli altri. Ammesso e non concesso che la sua forma glielo permettesse, naturalmente.

Se fosse stato un animale della stazza di un cervo, come suo padre, non gli sarebbe servito quasi a nulla. Ma un cane, o ancor meglio un gatto. Chi mai dubiterebbe di un innocuo gattino sonnacchioso e desideroso di coccole?

Si rifiutava di prendere in considerazione l'idea di potersi trasfigurare in un insetto, al solo pensiero gli venivano i brividi.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, temendo che il professore avesse scoperto la sua disattenzione, ma questi era apparentemente troppo preso dall'esame della raffigurazione di uno scheletro di Troll per prestare attenzione a uno qualsiasi dei suoi studenti.

Guardandosi a sinistra vide Hermione sfogliare il libro svogliata. D'altronde, era lo stesso dell'anno precedente e lei se l'era praticamente imparato a memoria in sfregio alla Umbridge.

Ron, alla sua destra, aveva invece il libro spalancato davanti a sé, ma sulle pagine era posato un foglio di pergamena su cui descriveva nuovi esercizi per gli allenamenti e idee per nuovi schemi di gioco.

Da quando aveva lasciato la squadra, le sue occasione per volare si erano ridotte all'osso, e la Firebolt giaceva inutilizzata su nel dormitorio. Aveva provato ad offrirla a Ron - _solo per le partite_, gli aveva detto - ma lui aveva rifiutato dicendosi sicuro che Harry sarebbe tornato ad essere il loro cercatore.

Cosa che, per quanto lo desiderasse, era fermamente determinato a non fare. Aveva scelto la sua strada e doveva seguirla senza ripensamenti.

Quando infine le due ore di supplizio terminarono, Harry aveva già stilato nella propria testa un piano di studio per diventare _animagus_.

"Dio, non è possibile!" Ron stava scendendo le scale, le spalle basse "Un'altra lezione così e giuro che potrei buttarmi dalla finestra"

"Ma se per tutto il tempo non hai fatto altro che disegnare scarabocchi!"

Ron sorrise mellifluo, per una volta nella sua vita col coltello dalla parte del manico "Beh, almeno _io_ qualcosa ho fatto e non me sono stato a sfogliare indolente le pagine di un libro di cui conosco la posizione di ogni singola virgola"

Hermione diventò bordeaux, bloccandosi e poi riprendendo a scendere più velocemente, incitandoli per il pranzo mentre Harry e Ron ridacchiavano alle sue spalle.

Seduti al lungo tavolo dei Grifondoro, i tre mangiavano circondati dalle voci eccitate degli altri studenti al pensiero della festa da ballo della sera per festeggiare Halloween.

Dopo aver spazzolato la seconda fetta di torta di mele calda con gelato Ron decise che per il momento avrebbe potuto dichiararsi soddisfatto.

Harry sorrise ai due amici e si alzò "Vado a fare una ricerca. Ci vediamo a lezione?" i due gli annuirono, salutandolo.

Avevano oramai rinunciato a fare domande, a capire, perché ogni volta Harry si chiudeva in un ostinato mutismo e a nulla valeva giocare la carta della sincerità fra amici; anzi, sembrava che proprio quel tipo di discorso lo rendesse ancor più ipersensibile.

Andare in biblioteca a quell'ora era fuori discussione. I libri che a lui servivano si trovavano nella Sezione Proibita, e Madama Pince era fin troppo attenta a che nessuno studente non autorizzato vi accedesse.

Salì le scale fino al settimo piano, camminando avanti e indietro lungo un corridoio finché non apparì una porta sino a quel momento invisibile. Guardandosi con attenzione intorno, entrò nella Stanza delle Necessità.

L'arredamento era lo stesso di quando il Dumbledore's Army esisteva ancora, eppure l'atmosfera sembrava molto diversa. Chissà, forse per quell'angolo, lì lontano dalla luce delle finestre, dove mensole stracolme di barattoli con ingredienti per cui Snape avrebbe potuto pregare e che Harry utilizzava per preparare alcune delle pozioni che aveva scovato nei libri giù in biblioteca, come quel Veritaserum che consente di mentire, ma a costo di profonde ferite sul proprio corpo?

Oppure, per quel mobile che sarebbe potuto essere la realizzazione di tutti i peggiori incubi di Ron? Centinaia di ragni, migliaia di zampette, liberi di andare dove volessero.

Ma Harry ignorò tutto questo, dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso la più completa collezione di libri sulle Arti Oscure che un mago avesse mai posseduto, e lì, una targhetta dorata che evidenziava l'argomento trattato dai volumi sopra di lei: _Come diventare Animagus_.

Ne prese uno in mano, scorrendone lentamente l'indice e sorridendo. Quello era un ottimo punto di partenza. C'erano le risposte a tutte le sue domande e la spiegazione su come iniziare un percorso volto al diventare _animagus_.

Lo richiuse con un tonfo sordo, posandolo su un tavolino accanto a lui, avvicinandosi poi alla finestra.

Nonostante i venti freddi fossero già arrivati e la neve promettesse la sua venuta più presto del solito per quell'anno, ancora qualche coraggioso si avventurava vicino il lago - dove l'aria è sempre più fredda - per studiare sotto un albero o giocare a stuzzicare la piovra gigante.

"...stupidi ragazzini..."

Voltò le spalle a quel quadro - di cui una volta aveva fatto parte anche lui - e si diresse verso i ragni. Li osservò per alcuni minuti, scegliendo il più grosso, afferrandolo e posandolo sull'enorme tavolo di rovere al centro della Stanza, allontanandosi di pochi passi, recuperando la bacchetta dalla tasca del mantello.

Fissò a lungo l'animale che tentava di fuggire, ma un incantesimo gli impediva di farlo. Alzò la bacchetta e un piccolo fiotto di luce scaturì dalla punta.

Il suo era stato solo un sussurro, ma sufficiente. Il ragno iniziò a contorcersi, rovesciandosi sulla schiena, le otto zampe del tutto scoordinate fra di loro. Annullò l'incantesimo e aspettò qualche minuto prima di riunirlo ai suoi compagni.

Ironicamente, pensò che Bellatrix sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lui e della sua Cruciatus. C'erano volute interminabili settimane, ma alla fine c'era riuscito. Ora, finalmente, era in grado di provare il desiderio di voler fare del male. Lo voleva e... se immaginava quei ragni come Voldemort, riusciva persino a goderne.

Proprio come lei le aveva detto di dover fare, e non vedeva l'ora di poterglielo mostrare.

Ma l'Avada Kedavra... quello no, ancora non ci riusciva. Tutti i ragni su cui l'aveva lanciato non avevano riportato danni. Tentava, eppure mancava qualcosa. _Sentiva_ che mancava qualcosa.

Avrebbe voluto un libro che gli insegnasse, ma per quanto lo avesse desiderato, la Stanza sembrava non poter - o voler - soddisfare la sua richiesta. E anche in biblioteca non aveva avuto maggiore fortuna. Avrebbe voluto che Crouch avesse spiegato loro come si utilizzava l'Anatema che uccide.

Il suono della campanella lo rubò alle sue elucubrazioni e di corsa recuperò la borsa coi libri, scapicollandosi lungo le scale fino ai sotterranei. Gli studenti erano già tutti al proprio posto, ma fortunatamente Snape non era ancora arrivato.

Si posizionò davanti il proprio calderone, accanto a lui Ron gli sorrideva sollevato dal suo arrivo, mentre Hermione gli lanciava occhiate di rimprovero per il ritardo.

I pochi temerari che stavano intrattenendosi in chiacchiere si zittirono di colpo quando il professore titolare della cattedra di Pozioni fece il suo ingresso ed al cui unico colpo di bacchetta i calderoni di tutti loro si riempirono di un liquido scuro e denso.

"E' trascorsa una settimana, sulla lavagna troverete gli ultimi passaggi da eseguire per ottenere un efficace Distillato di morte apparente" lanciò un'occhiata alla classe, soffermandosi con profondo odio su Harry "Naturalmente, solo se avrete correttamente seguito le precedenti indicazioni"

Certe vecchie abitudini è davvero difficile perderle, e così Snape ancora non perdeva occasione per lanciargli offensive frecciatine; e questo nonostante un _Eccezionale_ agli esami dell'anno precedente e una media attuale mai al di sotto di _Eccellente_.

Con una calma quali non ne aveva mai avute negli anni passati, Harry si apprestò ad aggiungere quegli ultimi ingredienti che avrebbero reso la pozione di un brillante color violetto grazie all'Artemisia, ultimo ingrediente da aggiungere.

Ron sembrava un po' in difficoltà, ma tutto sommato se la stava cavando egregiamente, mentre Hermione era a proprio agio come suo solito.

"Un buon lavoro, Malfoy"

Ma Draco ignorò il commento del Professore. Da quando l'anno precedente suo padre aveva trascorso un periodo ad Azkaban, i rapporti del ragazzo si erano raffreddati un po' con tutti e, per quanto Harry avesse avuto modo di vedere, specialmente con Snape.

L'uomo però passò avanti, apparentemente ignorando la maleducazione che lo studente aveva avuto nei suoi confronti.

"Potter..." alcune paia d'occhi puntarono su di loro, pregustandosi lo spettacolino odierno "Noto con piacere che ha iniziato a leggere le mie istruzioni e a non voler fare di testa sua..."

"Già..." posò il coltello con cui stava sminuzzando le radici di Asfodelo, per girarsi a guardarlo "Come vede i miracoli esistono" vide Snape storcere la bocca e ridurre gli occhi a due fessure, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rifiutare quell'occasione portagli su un vassoio d'argento, e al diavolo le conseguenze!

"Anche se, per quanto mi riguarda, comincerò a credervi solo quando lei perderà questo stupido e infantile atteggiamento da _mi rivalgo su di te visto che non posso farlo su tuo padre_"

All'improvviso nell'aula scese un silenzio tombale, dove anche il sobbollire delle pozioni sembrava essersi interrotto.

"Potter..." la voce di Snape era un sibilo appena udibile, pieno di odio "Cento punti in meno per Grifondoro!" esclamò.

Harry annuì "Naturale... perché mai sistemare le cose solo con me quando può falsificare i punteggi della Coppa delle Case?"

Lo vedeva, il sedicente ex Mangiamorte avrebbe voluto fargli inghiottire il suo veleno più potente, ma non poteva "Perché, Potter, questo le insegnerà che le sue azioni hanno sempre delle ripercussioni su coloro che la circondano"

"Beh..." incrociò le braccia sul petto "Se non c'è riuscito in cinque anni, dubito ci riuscirà adesso"

Ciò che l'aula all'inizio aveva preso come uno dei tanti diverbi nati tra loro, stava mutandosi in qualcosa di ben più grosso cui non erano sicuri di voler continuare ad assistere. Neanche i Serpeverde, i primi sempre pronti a ridacchiare delle umiliazioni cui Potter veniva sottoposto, sembravano divertirsi. Mentre i Grifondoro, dal canto loro, erano raggelati. Cento punti sfumati come niente e Harry continuava a provocarlo.

"Per una volta, Potter, temo di dovermi dire d'accordo con lei" tornò lentamente alla propria scrivania "E allora? Avete per caso tutti finito la vostra pozione?" tutti ripresero a lavorare alacremente, la testa bassa.

Non poteva essere finita così semplicemente, Harry lo sapeva; e sapeva anche di aver esagerato, ma improvvisamente - senza nessun controllo - le parole gli erano salite spontaneamente alle labbra, in testa i cinque anni di soprusi che aveva subìto da colui che non aveva alcun motivo per avercela con lui.

Riprese a sminuzzare le radici di Asfodelo, imperturbabile, e alla fine, quando la pozione fu pronta, ne riempì una fiala che consegnò al Professore il quale la mise insieme a quella di tutti gli altri.

Dopo aver riordinato il proprio tavolo da lavoro stava per andarsene, i suoi amici davanti a lui, quando si sentì richiamare.

"Rimanga, Potter, desidero parlarle"

Ron e Hermione lo guardarono interrogativamente, ma il ragazzo sorrise loro invitandoli a procederlo. Quando si fu voltato sentì la porta chiudersi fragorosamente a chiave.

"Dunque... mi spieghi, signor Potter... m'illumini sul perché non dovrei chiedere la sua espulsione immediata da questa scuola"

Si strinse nelle spalle "Non so, forse perché sa che sarebbe una battaglia persa in partenza?" lo vide diventare verde dalla rabbia e avvicinarglisi, ma s'impedì con tutte le sue forze di indietreggiare.

"Non tollererò ancora questo comportamento da parte sua! L'atteggiamento arrogante e superbo lo riservi agli altri, ma non si azzardi mai più ad usarlo con me!"

"E allora lei la smetta!" aveva urlato, incapace di farne a meno, la rabbia che scorreva in ogni singola vena del suo corpo "La finisca di darmi addosso solo perché sono il figlio di James e lui da giovani la prendeva di mira" i pugni stretti sino a rendere bianche le nocche "Cresca, si renda conto che così non fa che abbassarsi al livello di mio padre... non incolpi me per le sue disgrazie e apra gli occhi! Lei deride la mia gloria e la mia fama, ma che gloria c'è nell'essere la causa della morte dei propri genitori?" prese fiato, tirando su col naso "Parla della mia vita come fosse stata rose e fiori, e invece non si rende conto che assomiglia molto più alla su..." s'interruppe di colpo, conscio di aver parlato troppo e osservò l'uomo davanti a sé aspettandosi un essere pieno di furia e odio.

Ma non era così. Snape lo fissava stranito, osservandolo come fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva. Sentì la serratura aprirsi ed era convinto che fosse l'ordine di uscir fuori, ma il Professore gli passò accanto, voltandosi a guardarlo una volta sulla soglia "Si muova Potter, non posso perdere l'intera giornata dietro a lei"

Afferrò la borsa e lo seguì lungo i corridoi, su per le scale, sino a fermarsi di fronte alla statua di una splendida fenice.

"Lecca-lecca evanescenti" pronunciò la parola d'ordine senza nascondere il proprio dissenso per quella scelta, e davanti a loro apparì una scalinata a chiocciola che percorsero finché non si ritrovarono nell'ufficio del Preside.

"Aspetti qui" Snape scomparve in un'altra stanza, lasciandolo solo.

Non aveva intenzione di dire ciò che aveva detto, ma non ne era pentito. La rabbia ancora dentro di lui. Un verso gli fece concentrare la propria attenzione su Fewks che, più bella che mai, se ne stava sul trespolo fissandolo coi suoi occhietti scuri.

"...ciao..." allungò una mano per carezzarla e lei si fece avanti con il collo per riceverne ancora. Sorrise, era la prima volta che incontrava il lato coccolone della fenice.

"Potter" il professor Snape era dietro di lui e lo fissava inespressivo "Il professor Dumbledore vuole parlarle"

Senza dire nulla entrò nell'altra stanza, sotto l'attento sguardo dei vecchi presidi di Hogwarts. Dumbledore era seduto dietro la sua scrivania e sorrideva dolcemente a Harry, pronto per la punizione al suo comportamento, che si sedette su una comoda sedia di velluto rosso imbottito.

"Severus mi ha detto ciò che è successo..." il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni. Essere consapevoli dei propri sbagli non significa essere pronti a scusarsi per essi.

L'anziano si alzò, sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte al suo allievo, la veste che frusciava silenziosa sul pavimento. I suoi occhi erano colmi di dolore.

"Davvero... davvero credi di essere la causa della morte di James e Lily?"

Arrischiò un'occhiata all'uomo che, nonostante quanto ne pensasse l'altro, considerava davvero la cosa più vicina ad un padre che avesse mai avuto. L'uomo che gli aveva sempre creduto - in ogni circostanza, l'uomo che l'aveva salvato da Voldemort, l'uomo che lo aveva aiutato a crescere.

Lo guardò ancora, questa volta più a lungo, mentre pensieri sconosciuti gli riempivano la testa. Dumbledore era colui che l'aveva affidato ai Dursley, colui che per cinque anni non aveva fatto altro che nascondergli la verità, colui che l'aveva ritenuto un bambino incapace di difendersi troppo a lungo; e la risposta gli arrivò alle labbra senza alcuna esitazione.

"No"

Il Preside sembrò profondamente sollevato, ma ogni traccia di tale sentimento scomparve alle successive parole di Harry.

"La colpa è sua" sibilò.

Occhi increduli e sgranati erano rivolti a quell'impudente studente che osava rivolgersi con quel tono e con quelle accuse al suo Preside. Ma Dumbledore annuì, come se un giorno o l'altro si fosse aspettato qualcosa del genere.

"Capisco..." sussurrò.

"No!" la rabbia montò nuovamente in lui, ma questa volta era fredda, consapevole... la rabbia più dolorosa e sincera.

"Lei per cinque anni mi ha mentito e se anche fossi in grado di perdonarla perché ha detto di averlo fatto per il mio bene, sappia che nella maniera più assoluta lei mai avrà perdono alcuno per tutto ciò che ha fatto prima"

Dumbledore ascoltava in silenzio, apparentemente inattaccabile a qualsiasi accusa.

"Se solo lei non fosse così... così irrimediabilmente buono! E generoso!" gli sputava addosso le parole con tutto l'odio di cui era capace "E' colpa sua se i miei genitori sono morti! Sua e della sua vigliaccheria! Non ha mai voluto uccidere Voldemort, non gli ha mai fatto del male - neanche l'anno scorso!" si alzò in piedi, incapace di stare fermo "E sa perché? Perché sa che ucciderlo sancirebbe il suo più grande fallimento, non è vero? Lei voleva _salvarlo_, riportarlo al bene, ma non c'è mai riuscito!" respirava affannosamente "Se non fosse stato accecato dal suo orgoglio, se avesse avuto il _coraggio_ di fare ciò che qualunque persona dotata di cervello sapeva andare fatta, i miei genitori sarebbero ancora vivi! Io vivrei con loro e non con quello schifo di famiglia Dursley! Avrei un padrino da adorare, tredici Babbani non sarebbero morti e chissà quante altre persone uccise da Voldemort e dai suoi Mangiamorte ora potrebbero ancora essere vive!" si fece più vicino all'uomo, fissandolo con disprezzo "Mi dica: ci pensa mai a questo? O preferisce" fece un vago gesto con la mano "restare qui dentro a chiacchierare coi suoi amichetti?"

Improvvisamente Dumbledore sembrava essere invecchiato di dieci anni, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Harry "Continuamente" rispose con tutta la forza di cui ancora disponeva "Ma non pretendo che tu possa comprendere le ragioni del mio operato"

"E lo sa perché? Perché non c'è un bel niente da capire!"

_"Ora basta!"_

_"Dumbledore, fa qualcosa... dì qualcosa..."_

_"L'impudenza dei giovani!"_

_"Dovresti rinchiuderlo da qualche parte e buttare via la chiave, Albus"_

"Ah! Ai miei tempi nessuno avrebbe osato rivolgersi in questo modo al Preside di Hogwarts"

"Fate silenzio" quello di Dumbledore era stato solo un sussurro, ma più nessuno aprì bocca.

"Sa qual è la novità, signor Preside?" Harry era sulla porta, la mano sulla maniglia "Che se lei è tanto vigliacco da rifiutarsi di uccidere Voldemort, allora lo farò io! E se facendolo, dovessi morire anch'io... allora che così sia! Meglio un mondo senza nessuno di noi che con Voldemort libero di fare i suoi comodi!"

Spalancò la porta, uscendo e travolgendo il professor Snape che ancora lo aspettava e che volente o nolente aveva ascoltato buona parte dello sfogo del ragazzo "Potter..! Torni..."

"Lascia, Severus..." Dumbledore era sulla soglia, Fewks su una spalla che cercava di consolarlo "E' meglio che rimanga da solo per il momento" e sospirando si richiuse nel suo ufficio.

Harry correva lungo le scale, ignorando gli altri studenti cui andava addosso o che cercavano di fermarlo, preoccupati. Corse sino all'atrio ed uscì fuori nella gelida sera di quell'ultimo giorno di ottobre, fermandosi solo quando fu vicino il lago.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" urlò, urlò con tutto il fiato di cui disponeva, sino a sentire i polmoni bruciare mentre picchiava il terreno con i pugni, bagnandolo con le sue lacrime. Non riusciva a credere che ciò che aveva detto... fosse la più profonda verità, cresciuta dentro di lui in tutti quei mesi.

Ora non aveva più niente... più nessuno... per quanto lo riguardava rompere con Dumbledore significava dire addio alla sua vita di marionetta nelle mani degli altri e cominciare a vivere come voleva lui, secondo le sue regole.

Niente più Ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto, ma finalmente qualcuno in grado di decidere per se stesso senza intromissioni esterne.

Si calmò, il petto non più scosso dai singhiozzi e si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua gelida. Si sedette tra le radici di un alberò, le mani penzoloni fra le gambe piegate.

Molto bene. Nessun altro giorno da perdere dietro le baggianate di Dumbledore, e dunque? Totale impegno nei suoi studi delle Arti Oscure, e mai come in quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi trasferire a Durmstrang, ma sapeva si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di ciò che Hogwarts poteva offrirgli.

Ron e Hermione... non voleva raccontare loro i suoi piani, troppo pericoloso sarebbe stato per loro seguirlo nel cammino che aveva deciso di intraprendere. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare in modo di staccarsene, farsi odiare...

Anche se... Ron che si sacrificava per loro nella più importante partita a scacchi disputata da un mago; Ron cui - sorrise triste al ricordo - Sirius aveva rotto una gamba per catturare Crosta; Ron che, seppure quasi invisibili, portava ancora i segni dei tentacoli dei cervelli che si erano avvolti alle sue braccia. E Hermione, senza il cui profondo amore per i libri e la conoscenza, lui e il suo migliore amico poco avrebbero potuto fare; Hermione che, come nessun altro, l'aveva aiutato per affrontare il Torneo Tremaghi; Hermione che aveva temuto di perdere giù nell'Ufficio Misteri.

Sorrise rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stato sciocco. Qualunque strada avrebbe preso la sua vita, che le sue scelte si rivelassero giuste o sbagliate... avrebbe sempre avuto i suoi migliori amici a cui far ritorno.

Fece dei profondi respiri per cercare di calmare il battito del cuore, ancora troppo veloce. Il buio oramai lo circondava, e probabilmente l'ora della cena era passata da un pezzo.

S'incamminò lentamente verso la scuola, e solo quando posò il piede sul primo gradino si ricordò del ballo di Halloween. Sentiva la musica raggiungerlo già da lì e non faticò a immaginare quale casino ci sarebbe stato dentro.

Ma... non c'era un'altra porta da cui potesse entrare - o comunque lui non la conosceva - quindi varcò il portone e nell'ingresso trovò molti meno ragazzi di quanti se ne aspettasse. Che fosse ancor più tardi di quanto non avesse pensato?

"Harry!"

Si girò verso le scale e vide Hermione, avvolta in un abito da dama della corte inglese del '600, precipitarsi verso di lui accompagnata da Ron, entrambi il ritratto della preoccupazione.

"Cos'è successo, Harry?"

"Il professor Snape non voleva dirci nulla, neanche dove fossi!"

"Eravamo preoccupati..."

"Dove sei stato?"

Scosse la testa, sorridendo ai suoi amici "Sto bene. Sul serio!" aggiunse alle facce non proprio convinte dei due "Ho... ho parlato con Dumbledore e dopo sono voluto stare un po' per conto mio"

"Va tutto bene?" Hermione si avvicinò di un passo, abbassando la voce "Si tratta di Voldemort?"

Negò, e notò con piacere che Ron non aveva sussultato al nome dell'Oscuro Signore "No..." la voce s'indurì un poco "...ancora niente in realtà"

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, prima che Harry sorridesse "State bene vestiti così..."

Ron si fissò interessatissimo la punta delle scarpe mentre Hermione si sistemava, imbarazzata, una ciocca di capelli.

"Io... ho lasciato un abito per te sul tuo letto, anche se non hai detto nulla ho pensato che ci saremmo potuti andare tutti insieme..."

Stava per rifiutare gentilmente l'invito dell'amica quando scorse, in fondo alla Sala Grande il tavolo dei professori e seduto al centro, Dumbledore.

"D'accordo, vengo! Prima però devo fare una cosa. Ci vediamo dentro!" e salì di corsa le scale mentre i suoi amici facevano il loro ingresso alla festa.

Una volta sbattutosi la porta alle spalle, accese tutte le lanterne. Si tolse il mantello e gettò la cartella su un tappeto, stringendo con forza la bacchetta.

Quando aveva scorto Dumbledore aveva sentito qualcosa di nuovo dentro di sé... eppure vecchio. Come se si fosse accorto per la prima volta di una nuova sfaccettatura in una pietra che era sempre stata nelle sue mani.

Prese un ragno e lo posò sul tavolo, girandogli intorno come un cacciatore che gioca con la sua preda.

Ora sapeva perché Moody aveva detto che se l'intera classe gli avesse lanciato contro l'Avada Kedavra, non sarebbero riusciti a fargli nulla.

Perché non lo volevano.

Cruciatus e Avada Kedavra si basavano sullo stesso desiderio di voler fare del male al prossimo. Ma mentre questo per la prima era sufficiente, per il secondo non lo era. Bisognava aggiungere qualcos'altro che non aveva mai capito, sino a quella sera.

Aveva ricordato di quando tre anni prima i Grifondoro avevano vinto la Coppa di Quiddicht e lui l'aveva stretta dopo che Dumbledore gliela aveva porta. In quel momento aveva pensato che se un Dementor l'avesse attaccato, lui sarebbe stato in grado di creare il Patronus più spettacolare della storia, e ancora oggi quello era uno dei ricordi più felici che avesse e che utilizzasse.

_Expecto Patronum_ e _Avada Kedavra_ erano due incantesimi l'uno speculare all'altro. Per il primo serviva un ricordo nascente dalla più grande gioia mai provata, per il secondo un ricordo scaturente dall'odio più puro.

Alzò la bacchetta, sicuro che questa volta ci sarebbe riuscito. La sua mente fu invasa da immagini dell'uomo di cui si era sempre fidato "Avada..." Dumbledore che aveva praticamente condannato a morte tutti coloro che aveva amato per il suo stupido desiderio di salvare colui che, nonostante tutto, continuava a pensare essere Tom e che non si rendeva conto _non voleva_ essere salvato "...Kedavra!"

Un fiotto di luce verde dolorosamente familiare e il ragno ancora lì sul tavolo... finalmente morto.

Sorrise prendendolo e chiudendolo in un barattolo accanto a quello in cui aveva conservato il primo su cui fosse riuscito a praticare la Cruciatus.

Finalmente c'era riuscito, aveva compiuto il più grande passo che l'avvicinava allo scontro con Voldemort.

Quasi nessuno fece caso al suo ingresso nella Sala Grande. E di loro pochissimi si chiesero il perché del suo costume... che tale non era.

Ma Harry fissava Dumbledore che, unico, aveva compreso.

La divisa di Hogwarts era il modello usato cinquant'anni prima, quando proprio lì, in quella scuola, era nato il mago probabilmente più potente e malvagio della storia della magia.

Negli occhi di Harry lo stesso sguardo del ragazzo che tanto tempo prima non era riuscito a salvare.

* * *


End file.
